Ferris Thunderous
Daughter of Thunderbird Killer Style: I like making my own clothing, and I add beads to almost anything ^^;; I like mixing modern day fashion with what I wore a thousand or so years ago. Freaky Flaw: 'I don't have any wings. Yeah yeah, a Thunderbird with no wings, but it's not my fault! '''Favorite Color: '''Sky Blue is a gorgeous color. '''Biggest Pet Peeve: '''People who take advantage of each other. If you're going to be friends with someone, do it for the sake of being friends, not to get what you want. ^^;; '''Favorite Activity: '''I like going camping! I guess that's not really an activity, but I sure do enjoy it. Monster High hasn't had a camping trip yet though, probably the danger of all the wereblanks going bazook with the moon. Oh well. '''Pet: '''I don't have one specific pet, if I want to play with animals I can just go to the forest, or really anywhere outside, there's no use in keeping them cooped up in our house. '''Favorite School Subject: '''History, I get to hear about what happened ''before I got here. (Well... most the history... when we get into recent history it's really a snoozer.) '''Least Favorite School Subject: '''Physical Science, all this stuff about the body grosses me out. I guess I'm grossed out really easy. '''Friends: Electra Proton, and Kelsey Nelson and I get along okay. ^^;; Appearence Basic In her Basic Outfit, Ferris wears her hair with long bangs and her hair down to about her hips, wavy. She also wears a blue tube top shirt with red hems and yellow and red beads hanging down from the hems. It includes a blue and yellow striped mini skirt similar to the shirt, with red hems and red and yellow beads hanging down. She wears brown flats. School's Out In her School's Out outfit, Ferris wears her hair short to her chin and wavy, with her long bangs hanging down. She also wears a pair of teal knee high boots with a black design where laces would go. She wears a mini dress with the top part teal, the middle part dark green and black, and the bottom part striped teal and yellow. It has dark green beads hanging down from the top and middle. She wears a single dark green glove and several pieces of teal and yellow beaded jewelry. Gloom Beach In her Gloom Beach outfit Ferris wears her straightened hair midway down her back, with a yellow bathing suit, with the top part yellow, middle part blue with brown diamonds, and a brown and blue striped towel covering the rest. The towel has yellow beads hanging down from it, and the bathing suit had brown fringe coming out the sleeves/neckline/etc. She also has a brown arm bracelet and wears blue heels. Dawn of the Dance In her Dawn of the Dance outfit Ferris wears her hair parted down the middle, to her hips and wavy. She wears black tights under her green tunic with periwinkle and yellow designs at the hem, at the waist and on the two spaghetti straps on her arms. It has yellow beads hanging down from the neckline and the waist. She has several pieces of yellow jewelry and green heels with the periwinkle and yellow designs on them, and yellow beads hanging down. Romance Ferris has no interest in anyone at the moment, and is bisexual. Friends Ferris tends to attach herself to Electra Proton and rarely will leave her alone, and doesn't really "click" with many other people. She gets along okay with Kelsey Nelson. Personality Ferris acts nice and kindly toward people in most situations, but when she's in a bad mood everybody gets the cold shoulder and she acts mean and rude. She'll snap at anyone who insults her friends and is always very defensive. She has trusts very few people other then Electra and will barely leave her side unless it's required. She often thinks rude thoughts but doesn't speak her mind, and goes on acting bubbly as usual, despite the want to speak her mind. She's insecure about her lack of wings and often wishes she could fly. Photos left.jpg|A drawing of Ferris by Martha Schwartz on MHD, her half of an art trade. 024.JPG|A drawing of Ferris by Minnie Taur on MHD. ferrisfs.png|Ferris in most her outfits, from left to right, Basic, School's Out, Gloom Beach, Dawn of the Dance, by fairytopiasenshi on deviantart lunabferris.png|Ferris by Luna B on MHDolls scan0004.jpg|Ferris by Maddy Hightopp & Chessa Shire Category:Original Characters Category:LeiVeil's Original Characters Category:Native Americans Category:Cryptids Category:Females Category:Thunderbird